custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Vader: A New Regime
Darth Vader: A New Regime is a custom Barney & Friends film for Season 9 that was released on December 19, 2004. Plot Darth/Chad Vader brings Baby Bop's parents to an end. Barney Cast Edit Edit * Chad Vader (Aaron Sloan) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) * Baby Bop and BJ's Mom (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Carey Stinson) * Baby Bop and BJ's Dad (Voice: Tom Kenny / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandma (Voice: Rhea Perlman / Body: David Voss) * Baby Bop and BJ's Grandpa (Voice: David Kelly / Body: Dao Knight) * Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) * Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * V (Hugo Weaving) Employees at Once Upon a Restaurant Edit * Little Red Riding Hood (Jen Taylor) * Ali Baba (Arthur Holden) * Papa Bear (Josh Martin) * Mama Bear (Maurice Scott) * Baby Bear (Warwick Davis) * Princess (Tracey Gold) Quotes (After the Barney Theme Song, we cut to the park with the caboose where Whitney and Stacy are playing) Whitney: Alright Stacy, what would you like to do? Stacy: I don't know, perhaps play a game. Whitney: What kind of game? Stacy: Pat-a-cake Whitney: Alright (Chad Vader arrives) Chad Vader: Hi Whitney! Hi Stacy! Both girls: Hello, Vader! Chad Vader: Can I play too? Stacy: Sure Vader, we love to have you play with us. Chad Vader: Thanks Stacy. Stacy: You're welcome. (Inside the caboose) Stacy: So Whitney what do you want to do? Whitney: I don't know, but Vader is here. Stacy: That's a very great idea. I'll be right back I'll ask him to reveal himself. (Stacy walks over to Chad Vader) Stacy: Um Lord Vader what you like to see the neighborhood with me and Whitney? Chad Vader: Yes. (Stacy, Whitney, and Darth Vader walk around the neighborhood) (Meanwhile at Chad Vader's home) Chad Vader: Sir, I'm home. Baby Bop's Dad: There's my lord! Chad Vader: Glad, I'm home! Baby Bop's Dad: You know me and my wife thought about taking you and BJ out to a nice restaurant. Chad Vader: Why is that? Baby Bop's Mom: It's for your own sake. Baby Bop's Dad: That is right, Lord Vader. Chad Vader: I found new servants at my park. Baby Bop's Mom: Really, that's wonderful do you know their names? Chad Vader: Stacy and Whitney Baby Bop's Mom: Do you play with them? Chad Vader: Yes. (Back to Chad Vader and his pet dinosaurs) Baby Bop's Mom: You know Vader, me and my husband planned a very nice trip for us to go out for dinner, tonight and we are celebrating your master's birthday maybe you can make her a special gift but that would be nice of you. Chad Vader: I'll make her a special gift, thanks Madame. Baby Bop's Mom: You're welcome, sir. (Chad Vader reaches for Baby Bop's Mom) Mysterious Voice: It is your pets, that control your mind so they will use but join me and we will remove this threat from our world. Darth Vader: No,You stupid fuck. Guys! Guys! help me, there's a stupid voice. (Baby Bop's parents rush into his room) Baby Bop's Dad: What's Wrong? Chad Vader: I heard a voice and I can't stay here alone, Commander Wickstrom is here and he wants me forever, I don't want to go with him, I want to stay with you guys (he pretends to die as Baby Bop's mom gets he gets up laughing and she gets angry) Baby Bop's Mom: Really! This is the most lamest prank that I ever saw, you pretended to die, Commander Wickstrom is your employee now stop this. Chad Vader: But what if he kills you and dad? Baby Bop's Dad: He won't but this is you that's being a fucktard. (At the Restaurant) (Chad Vader and his pets at a fancy restaurant) (the waiter brings dinner to Chad Vader and his pets table) Baby Bop's Dad: Mmm. Looks good. Chad Vader: (picks out the cucumbers) Cucumbers, yucky. (picks out the cherry tomatoes) Tomatoes, yucky. (picks out the hard-boiled eggs) Eggs, yucky and smelly. (picks up a piece of spinach) Hey, this isn't lettuce! What kinda salad is this?! BJ: He's gonna throw a tantrum. Clint: What the fuck is wrong? Chad Vader: This is spinach. Baby Bop's Dad: C'mom, Chad Vader. Just try it. Chad Vader: (gets angry) I HATE SPINACH!!! (uses the force to throw his spinach salad) Clint: That's it. I fucking quit. Baby Bop's Mom: Chad Vader that is it let's go home that was very rude of you (Chad Vader laughs) (fades to Chad Vader and his pets arriving home) Miss Etta: Back so soon? Did you have a good time? BJ: Chad Vader punched his salad and it exploded... then everybody is looking at us. Chad Vader: Uh-uh! Everybody's making this into such a big deal! Baby Bop's Mom: No more restaurants for you, masked man, until you can behave and learn to eat what's there. Baby Bop's Dad: You're grounded for 1 week. Now go to your room. (Chad Vader walks up to the and uses the force to slam the door) Baby Bop's Dad: Whatever, that was I will go up there. (Baby Bop's Dad walks up the stairs) Chad Vader: (angry) I would rather stay! (Baby Bop's Dad enters her room angrily) Baby Bop's Dad: Seriously Chad Vader, this is very unacceptable behavior what you did breaking your door and now you are grounded for another week. Chad Vader: I rather live with that stupid Commander rather than you stupid ugly jerks! Baby Bop's Dad: Stop this! listen this has nothing to do with your employees we told you he doesn't exist and also you won't go to work. (Baby Bop's Mom runs to his room) Baby Bop's Mom: What is going on? Baby Bop's Dad: He broke the door. Baby Bop's Mom: How did that happen? Baby Bop's Dad: He used the force. Baby Bop's Mom: This was very naughty of you, as far as I'm concerned Chad Vader you really lost your privileges going to work and you added yourself another week. (Chad Vader pulls his lightsaber out) Chad Vader: THAT IS UNFAIR! Baby Bop's Dad:ALRIGHT IF YOU HIT MY WIFE, ONE MORE TIME YOU WILL BE GOING TO JAIL! (Chad Vader challenges Baby Bop's mom to a lightsaber duel) Baby Bop's Mom:THIS IS IT CHAD VADER, YOU ARE GOING TO BE IN JAIL! (The police handcuff Chad Vader) Category:Star Wars